The Silencer vs. The Witchblade
by Irvine Kinneas the Coyote
Summary: ***Bloody Roar/Witchblade X-Over*** Trowa Crawford grudgingly accepts an assignment from Kenneth Irons to kill Sarah Pezzini but his code forbids him to kill Police Officers. What will he do once he learns his husband's life is in danger??


Title: Bloody Ragnarok  
Cross-over: Bloody Roar x Witchblade  
Written by: Irvine Kinneas the Coyote  
Plot: Trowa Crawford vs. Sarah Pezzini. Kenneth Irons hires Trowa to take care of Sarah while he secretly uncovers the Onyx Rune Vorpal Blade from Detroit.   
  
Trowa Crawford got into the limousine, seeing Kenneth Irons sitting there, hands cuffed over his cane. He was without Ian Nottingham, who was presumed dead. Kenneth smiled and lit his cigarette. "I have a job for you, Silencer." "...." "I have a problem..." Kenneth began, showing pictures of Sarah Pezzini and the Witchblade. "This is Detective Sarah Pezzini of the NYPD. She is a fly in my ointment. I collect magic artifacts of all cultures and she has stolen from me the magical Witchblade. I would like for you to off her." "Off her?" Trowa said, looking at the pictures with his emotionless green eyes. "What does this Witchblade do?" "It is a magical gauntlet that only women can wear... It grants the bearer special powers. The explanation of the powers is in the file there. I expect you to do a good job after all... you are the Legendary Silencer..." "I maybe a mere assassin puppet to you, but to everyone, I am the Silencer. You have no control over me... I don't off NYPD officers... what makes you honestly think that I will work for you??" "You're married, I believe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Dear Bradley..." "Go to hell." Trowa said. "You know what to do, Mr. Crawford." Kenneth smiled. "If you don't kill Sarah in the next 72 hours, Brad is dead." The limousine stopped, letting Trowa out. Trowa snarled and his eyes flashed red under the shades. He walked down the street toward the NYPD station. He picked up the phone.   
"Detective Pezzini's office." Jake McCarthy answered. "Who is this?? Uhm, hold on." "Who is it?" "Some guy. He has information about your father." "Gimme that." Sarah said. "Hello?" "Sarah Pezzini, I presume." Trowa said in a very intimidating voice. "I am the Silencer. I want you to meet me in Central Park in an hour. If you don't arrive by that time, someone close to you will die a very painful death. Come alone. You have my instructions." Trowa hung up and walked to Central Park. Sarah slammed the phone down and grabbed her jacket. "I got to go, Jake. Don't follow me. This is personal business." "But, Sarah!" "I said don't follow me!" Sarah shouted. She drove to Central Park and went into the lawn. There stood Trowa, standing there waiting for her. "Are you the Silencer?" Sarah asked. "...." Trowa said nothing. "I guess so. Why do you want me? What's your beef?" "I can't tell you." Trowa said. "Because it's none of your business." "That's reassuring." Sarah said, cracking her knuckles. "Then I guess you're really desperate to die." "No." Trowa said. "You are." Trowa ran toward Sarah, the Ragnarok Crusher out. Sarah's Witchblade formed the armor but the Vorpal Blade sliced right through it and got her in the arm. "What the-!?" Sarah screamed, seeing blood pour out of the wound. "That sword!!" Trowa leapt onto the bench and did a back flip. Sarah threw her tendrils at Trowa, which were then sliced off by the Ragnarok Crusher. The Witchblade screamed in Sarah's head, blood poured from the slice wounds. The Witchblade melted from Sarah and the wounds were more present. Trowa walked toward her, then with the Ragnarok Crusher, he ripped the bracelet off her and it landed in the water. "I will make you beg." Trowa said. "But I will let you live." "Why??" Trowa knelt in front of her. "I don't kill cops." "Who sent you?" "I can't tell you." "Was it Irons?" "I can't tell you." "It was Irons." "..." Trowa took the Witchblade from the water. He looked at Sarah and then at the Irons' building. "Miss Pezzini..." ******   
"You got the Witchblade." Kenneth Irons smiled. "Congratulations, Brad is spared." "I don't think it would have been necessary. Sarah didn't give me much of a fight..." Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Really? How did you rip the Witchblade from her?" "I didn't." Trowa said. "Then...?" "This is a present for you... this is what happens when you mess with my husband..." Trowa pressed a button on his wrist watch. Kenneth Irons heard the Witchblade go beep. His eyes widened. "YOU SON OF A..." The bomb detonated before Irons could finish his sentense. Trowa walked out of there amidst the fire and smoke.   
***** "So Irons paid you to off me." Sarah said. "More like threatened you." Trowa nodded, leaning against Sarah's car. "He cashed in on his bad karma. No one threatens my husband like that." "So what are you going to do?" "Go back to Tokyo with Brad." Trowa said. "Here." He handed her back the Witchblade. "It gives me a headache." "You put it on?" "Yes. It and my sword constantly clashed. You're right. I'm not feminine enough to wear it." Sarah nodded. "Well, happy trails, Silencer." "Good bye, Lady Pezzini. We'll not meet again." Trowa left, vanishing in the crowd. "God, he's even more creepier than Nottingham."


End file.
